


Desperate Night

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_kinkmeme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He prowled the streets, skirting past the popular spots, heading for the less known, the not-so-obvious places where he could satisfy his craving for someone he could never have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_kinkmeme
> 
> Notes: unbeta'd.

Most nights, Fraser managed to keep control of his desires.

This was not one of those nights.

He prowled the streets, skirting past the popular spots, heading for the less known, the not-so-obvious places where he could satisfy his craving for someone he could never have. He entered the smoky bar, searching the sea of deperate faces until he found one that was close: short-cropped blond hair, blue eyes and a wiry build.

A smile, a beer and a tilt of his head and they're in the filthy alley. Fraser dropped to his knees, unzipped the stranger's pants and pulled out his half-hard cock. Fraser loved this, loved the taste and the feel of an erection in his mouth. He loved being on his knees, the asphalt digging into his flesh, the feel of a stranger's hands in his hair, guiding him, holding him still as he fucked Fraser's mouth. It makes him hard, makes him want to touch himself, but he's not comfortable doing that with a stranger near.

Some nights, he looks up, intent and staring into an unfamiliar face.

Tonight, he just closes his eyes and wishes for someone else.

-fin-


End file.
